Alucinaciones
by Marie Neptune
Summary: Escribir para sacar toda la porquería de adentro... alucinar, imaginar, pensar, soñar... Un poco de todo, aquí habla mi ser y mi corazón... no más!


Era de noche, una carrera contra el tiempo, necesitaba dormir, se escuchaba la lluvia de fondo, y más allá mis pensamientos, que a decir verdad, poco se entendían… Un trueno alzaba su voz en la mitad de aquel desierto de sonidos… Mis emociones igual de apagadas como la luz del sol solo me permitían respirar y seguir con vida, porque así tenía que ser… Y me preguntaba ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?

Cierro los ojos intentando no pensar, mala idea, muchos rostros se aparecen en mis ojos que permanecen sin abrirse, rostros de todos los colores, rostros de personas que conozco, y otras que no conozco, entre tantos veo uno… Ese que siempre me persigue, día y noche, ese que me quita los sueños, que me quita la vida, que me quita el aliento, y que se llevó mi corazón… Y le pregunto… ¿Te sirve de algo ese corazón dañado y roto?... No responde… Extiende su mano para devolverme esa masa carnosa llena de sangre, una sangre color marrón, que ha perdido su oxígeno al no ser alimentada… Aunque quisiera, eso no me pertenece, quédatelo… Le dije.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo quedó observando un par de minutos, cómo si no supiese de qué se trataba. Lo tiró al suelo. Una sensación helada y fantasmal se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo era posible?... Alzó uno de sus pies para pisar los restos de carne que quedaban en el suelo, la sangre ya no corría, se había coagulado y se veía viscosa. Me abalancé sobre la víscera, casi en tono de súplica le rogué… ¡No lo hagas!

Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, su pie alcanzó a tocarme, y desconsolada, no podía creer lo que tenía en mis manos. Sí… ese no era mi corazón… Era el suyo, roto, mal alimentado, sucio, inerte, dañado, frio, sin vida… por mí… Sentí que la vida se me iba… y me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué? Mientras los sollozos hacían eco en las paredes del lugar.

No estaba muy consciente si aquel lugar tenía paredes en realidad, lo poco que recuerdo me permite divisar algunas estructuras rocosas, heladas, como si se tratara de una cueva de hielo y de cristal. El sonido de mi llanto se podía ver como ondas que chocaban por todas partes, y al rebotar en los contornos de aquel lugar se convertían en luces… Millones de luces brillantes, diminutas, que comenzaron a rodear todo a mí alrededor.

Pensé que era imposible… Por más que intentara restaurar aquel corazón, estaba demasiado muerto para intentar traerlo a la vida, lo recordaba cuando estaba lleno de vitalidad, de fortaleza de energía, de amor… Lo recuerdo porque era mío… Y no sé por qué ya no lo tenía, no sé cuando lo dejé escapar, no sé cuando tomo aquel aspecto horrible que ahora había tomado. Pero debía aceptarlo, ya no había nada que hacer…

¿Te vas a rendir? … Fue lo próximo que escuché, todo había callado al sonar aquella voz, demasiado dulce, demasiado cálida… Tanto que embriagó mi ser al igual que lo hacía desde que la escuché por primera vez.

Mi mirada se clavó en la suya, tratando de entender esa pregunta, ya que no sabía a donde me llevaba. Aún las pequeñas luces sobrevolaban aquel lugar y su mano se extendió a la mía para entregarme algo. Abrí mi puño en dirección a su mano para recibir lo que tenía para darme.

Un polvo, como si fuese arena, fue cayendo en la palma de mi mano, y con mi cabeza inclinada miraba hipnotizada sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a secar en mi rostro. Y aún muy confundida, sólo repetía los actos de quién se encontraba en frente mío. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos a lo que parecía ser el final de aquel lugar, un risco sin fondo.

Tomo el polvillo en su mano y lo sopló en dirección al vacío, acto seguido hice lo mismo. Lo que sucedió inmediatamente me dejó sin palabras. Todo había desaparecido, estábamos en el vacío, en la nada, no sabría decir de que color era mi alrededor, porque ni el blanco podría describirlo, es algo fuera de este mundo, algo que los ojos humanos no han apreciado aún. Era como si se tratara de otra dimensión. Era algo totalmente inexplicable, y ahí estábamos flotando en medio de nada.

No entendía en absoluto lo que estaba pasando, las lucecitas alrededor comenzaron a tomar formas inexplicables y vi como poco a poco ese corazón comenzaba a restaurarse, lentamente, muy lentamente… Intenté acercarme un poco para ver, podía escuchar como comenzaba a latir, de a poco… Volteé donde estaba y le pregunte ¿Qué es…? Antes que dijera algo me respondió… "Shh" … Es el TIEMPO.


End file.
